Dancing Queen
|artist=ABBA |year=1976 |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / / to / / |glove_color=Pink/Turquoise/Cyan |lyrics_color= |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Dancing Queen" by ABBA is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a Trio routine consisting of three women. 'P1' P1 is a girl. She has a mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She also wears a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair turns pink during the chorus, her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has a pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She also wears a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing semi-transparent dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple, while her tutu turns cyan. 'P3' P3 is also a girl. She has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but without frills. Instead, she wears a large purple bow which looks as a belt around her waist. She also wears a flowing peachy dress with purple bows, and a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Background The routine is set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. During the choruses, the scene changes to a night one. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand quickly to the left. This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move. Dancingqueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Dancing Queen is missing from the Just Sweat tracklist. It is treated as an Alternate. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' DancingQueen Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach DancingQueen Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background Dancingqueen p2 jdnow ava.png|P2's avatar Dancingqueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dancingqueen jdup menu v1.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (Version 1) Dancingqueen jdup menu v1.2.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (Version 1.2) Dancingqueen jdup menu v2.0.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (Version 2.0) S5UE41-120.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (Version 2.7) Dancingqueen jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 1.2) S5UE41-111.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.7) Dancingqueen jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Version 1.2) S5UE41-122.png|Coach selection screen (Version 2.7) Others Dancingqueen jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail MissingDancingQueenSweat.png|Error involving Just Sweat (Version 1.2) S5UE41-22.png|Error involving Just Sweat (Version 2.7) Videos Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Dancing Queen - Gameplay Teaser Dancing Queen - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Beta Songs Category:Trios Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs from Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs from Just Dance 2018